


Let's paint the town yellow

by ourfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Michael likes yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for saint David's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's paint the town yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I was dropped on my head earlier during dance, so I may or may not have some sort of head injury...
> 
> Enjoy.

"Michael. Stop decorating for one minute and sit down." Lucifer sighs for umpteenth time today. He looks around the room to see Michael rushing around the room, slotting vases of daffodils around the small apartment. Before Lucifer had even cleared the sleep from his eyes, something he'd leant to dislike as human, Michael had already decided the place had a complete lacking of yellow. Lucifer doesn't even dare ask what sorcery he'd used to turn the cat yellow.

Michael did stop, but only to ask, "why aren't you wearing yellow?" To which Lucifer knows he's more than likely going to end up the same colour as the Simpsons.

"Well..." Lucifer thinks of the best distraction he can. He stands up from the newly coloured sofa to bring Michael in for a kiss. "I like what you've done with the place." Nicely done, distraction via interior design.

"I think so too." 


End file.
